1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a circuit for mitigating an EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference) in an input stage of a driver IC, and more particularly to an EMI mitigating circuit applied to an input terminal of a driver IC (Integrated Chip) driving an actuator in a head lamp of a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
As used herein, the term EMI should be considered to refer generally to both electromagnetic interference and radio frequency interference (RFI) emissions, and the term “electromagnetic” should be considered to refer generally to electromagnetic and radio frequency.
During normal operation, electronic equipment typically generates undesirable electromagnetic energy that can interfere with the operation of proximately located electronic equipment due to EMI transmission by radiation and conduction. The electromagnetic energy can exist over a wide range of wavelengths and frequencies. To minimize problems associated with EMI, sources of undesirable electromagnetic energy can be shielded and electrically grounded to reduce emissions into the surrounding environment. Alternatively, or additionally, susceptors of EMI can be similarly shielded and electrically grounded to protect them from EMI within the surrounding environment. Accordingly, shielding is designed to inhibit both ingress and egress of electromagnetic energy relative to a barrier, a housing, or other enclosure in which the electronic equipment is disposed.
EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference) is regarded as a chronic noise problem as an operational frequency in electronic products increases. Particularly, the EMI problem has become more serious and a solution to address the EMI problem has become a pressing urgent necessity as the operational frequency in electronic products has expanded to several hundreds of MHz to several thousands of GHz.
The EMI noise is a noise causing generation of mutual interference when electromagnetic wave generated by any one of an electrical circuitry, an element and/or a part is transmitted to another electrical circuitry, element and/or part.
Unlike the conventional vehicles, the current vehicles are applied with electronic devices for convenience and safety, and manufactured with many electronic parts. Particularly, an adaptive head lamp system controlling movement of a head lamp of a vehicle is equipped with many electronic parts.
The EMI is largely generated by electrical/electronic signals generated for controlling movement of the head lamp. As noted above, during normal operation, electronic equipment typically generates undesirable EMI that can interfere with operation of proximately located electronic equipment due to EMI transmission by radiation and conduction that can cause erroneous operation to the disadvantage and safety problem to a driver and passengers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and necessary to remove or mitigate the EMI in the electronic devices that causes potential danger.